


my whole universe is you

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters who actually communicate are awesome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jon's Glasses, M/M, Tormund's Daughters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Do you still love me?"Jon looks up from where he is braiding their eldest daughter's hair, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. "Where's this coming from?" He asks, slow and cautious, gauging what this could be leading into.





	my whole universe is you

"Do you still love me?"

Jon looks up from where he is braiding their eldest daughter's hair, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. "Where's this coming from?" He asks, slow and cautious, gauging what this could be leading into.

"Do you, Jon, still love me, Tormund?" The bed dips under his weight as he sits, and Jon holds his icy blue gaze. "I need to know."

To his credit, Tormund waits until his hands are done with their task to take them between his giant paws, holding on. Jon doesn't fight him, merely shuffle closer to press them hip to knee. 

"Tormund, we're married. We've been married for half a decade. You cried at our wedding, and cried even more when I formally adopted your daughters as my own," Jon shakes his head, lips curling upwards in a slow smile.

Flickering his gaze to their joined hands, he turns back to the handsome, craggy face of his husband. Time has been kind to him, and it's as if aside from a few streaks of silver in his hair and beard, nothing has changed much since the day they took the wedding photo that hangs in their hallway. 

"Where's this coming from?" He asks gently.

Tormund leans down, nuzzling his face to Jon's shoulder. "I just... I haven't heard you say that you love me in awhile."

Jon wraps his arms around Tormund's waist, hiding the way his smile just grows helplessly at thread of whining in his deep gruff voice. "I'm sorry. That was something that bothered you, huh?"

"Yes," He hears being whispered against his neck, and Jon moves his hand to curl his hand through the hair on the base of Tormund's nape.

"I'll work on it, darling. I'm sorry it made you feel that way."

"It's okay," Tormund says with a small smile of his own, pulling back to tug Jon closer in for a kiss. "I love you after all."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 11/9/2019: It's doing my head in because there are people who keep commenting that they're miffed about Tormund not getting the 'I Love You' they apparently think he needs and deserves. Everything I have to say is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/250185884). 
> 
> Any comments I receive in that vein in the future I will ignore and/or delete.
> 
> \--
> 
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
